Well, That Wasn't Suppose to Happen
by Iradai Lostrengo
Summary: Szayel is referred to make a mind-controlling potion. Upon testing, he soon discovers that it does something quite different, indeed... Note: this has nothing to do with my other FanFic xD
1. Chapter 1

**Well...That Wasn't Supposed to Happen**

"One last drop..." The scientist brushed his bright pink hair out of his way, pushing up his glasses as he watched the last droplet of a shiny silver liquid slide into the beaker he was holding in his gloved hand, "ah, that should do it," He smiled manically as he watched his new potion turn as bright a pink as his hair, "perfect," He poured the new pink liquid into a small glass bottle and plugged the top with a cork, "Aizen-sama will be happy."

He slipped the small bottle into his sleeve under his glove and, happily humming some Jason Mraz to himself, skipped down the hall towards Aizen's throne room. _These meetings are always so precarious,_ the scientist thought to himself as he passed fellow Espada in the tall, white-walled hallways of Las Noches, _Aizen-sama is always so intense...especially when he smiles. That smile is scarier than my smile, because it's not only manic, but suspicious,_ he sighed, _someone has a scarier smile than I. I need to remedy this soon. That will be my next project..._

He had made it to the throne room, whose entrance was marked by a set of large black doors, taller than even Nnoitra. Szayel smiled to himself, imagining himself riding on Nnoitra's back, trying to reach the top of the double doors. _My fantasies will be achieved soon enough, _he thought merrily, pushing with some force to open the doors, _with my latest invention..._

"Yes, he shall arrive presently." Pieces of a conversation floated across the room to Szayel as he entered the room. Aizen sat, sipping tea out of white bone china cups, across the room from the doorway, talking to Gin and Tousen, "oh, there he is, right on time, just as I had planned."

"Good afternoon, Aizen-sama," Szayel bowed gentlemanly, his white-framed glasses sliding down his nose, "I have finished the experimental mixture we discussed earlier."

"Very good," Aizen nodded towards an empty seat next to Ichimaru Gin, "please, take a seat, my lovely Espada."

"Ah, yes," his arms folded behind his body, he gracefully trotted across the room and took his seat, "well, I've tested it on my Fraccion, with moderate success. Now, this batch I've recently made, I assume it will work for Arrancar."

"Have you tested it?" Aizen asked.

"Naturally, no," Szayel said, bowing his head, "I haven't been able to capture anyone to become my test subject."

"What does this concoction do?" Tousen, from his spot on the other side of Gin, asked, "what are we discussing?"

"God, Tousen," Gin sighed, "it's the mind-controlling potion we were _just _talking about. I mean, I know your eyes don't work, but you're hearing's fine, right?"

"Gin," Aizen said flatly, "yes, this is an elixir I asked Szayel to make for me. With one drop of this potion on your opponent's skin, and you can control their every movement, almost as if you control their mind."

"Isn't there a zanpakuto that does that?" Gin ask, his nose scrunched up, though his smile never faded.

"This was a simple formula to make," Szayel said, "if you coat your blade with it, battles will end with the first slash. Though, to use the elixir to control your opponent's movements, you will need to have taken a swig beforehand."

"Are you certain it works, Szayel?" Aizen asked, folding his hands in front of him, tilting his head to the side to get the bitch curl out of his eyes. Szayel tried not to grimace; certainty was not in the scientist's dictionary. If anything were one hundred percent, he'd be out of his job.

"Yes, all I need is a test subject," Szayel said, "I can be the one to control the subject's mind, but I need to know this will work on all Arrancar, even the Espada. Next, we'll capture a lowly Shinigami and test them, as well, but first let's work on the Arrancar."

"Absolutely," Aizen nodded, "the next person to walk through those doors will be your test subject. This way, it is all up to fate."

The four men turned towards the door, or rather, three turned towards the door, and one turned in its general direction. Nothing happened for a while, and the scene nearly turned awkward.

"So, uh," Gin started slowly, "Kaname, does your hair grow like that, or do ya do somethin' to it?"

"Aizen-sama!" a tall, white-robed figure burst through the door, "Ulquiorra keeps stealing my shampoo! I know it's him! Look at how glossy his hair is! Look at it! Look at it and tell me he didn't steal my shampoo!" Nnoitra Jiruga cried, an empty bottle of 'Pantene Pro-v' in his flailing hand, "it's empty now and I just had Tesla buy me a new one!"

"Ah, Nnoitra," Aizen said, his voice smooth like chocolate, "you always make such an entrance." Gin snickered next to Szayel as Aizen smiled mysteriously. Nnoitra's angry face fell and was replaced by confusion.

"What did I do?" he asked, "why is pinky here, anyways? Oh, were you guys in a meeting?"

"He's going to be my test subject?" Szayel whined, his amber eyes dull with disgust, "I'm not sure if this amount of potion will work on him, given he's such a _giant_."

"Yo, what are we talking about?" Nnoitra sneered in Szayel's general direction, "I'm not a giant, you're just fucking short. Not as short as Ulquiorra though," he laughed, "ha, fucking shorty..."

"Nnoitra, please," Aizen got to his feet, "I'm sorry about your shampoo, I'll make sure it's replaced. Ulquiorra's hair was looking rather luxurious lately," he looked down at Szayel, then back to the Espada who stood at in the doorway, "you will accompany Szayel back to his lab for an experiment."

"Uh, experiment?" Nnoitra's lips curled in distaste, "I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Do you dare disobey me?" Aizen asked, his voice never rising, his head cocked to the side, challenging Nnoitra's defiance, "Nnoitra?"

"Ah," Nnoitra's face drained of all colour, and he started to sweat profusely, "n-no, Aizen-sama," he glared at Szayel, "are we going, or what?"

"Yes," Szayel got to his feet, "thank you, Aizen-sama."

"Come back to me with the results." Aizen said. He floated back to his seat, making no noise with his footfalls, and sat down, casually taking a sip of tea. The two Espada stood in their spots, staring at him, almost dazed, until Gin tilted his head, and with an eerie smile, waved.

"bye-bye." he smiled. Szayel nodded, and left the room, Nnoitra in tow.

Once they had made it to the hallway, heading to Szayel's lab once more, Nnoitra started to complain.

"Why is it always me?" He whined, "wasn't it me that had to be poked with those poisoned needles to see if I'd go numb or not?"

"Yes," Szayel said, "hm, I don't recall if those worked or not."

"No, they didn't." Nnoitra said, "and you electrified me, once."

"Yes, I remember that. You went numb, that time. Aizen-sama picked you for these experiments, not me. Except for the hierro-strengthening drug, which did not work, apparently..."

"Fuck you," Nnoitra stuck his hands in the pockets of his Espada uniform, "what are you doing to me this time?"

"This," Szayel pulled the little corked bottle of pink liquid out of his sleeve, "I have not a name for it as of yet, but what it can do is amazing."

"...But what can it do?"

"It seems that, whoever drinks the potion, once their opponent comes into contact with it, will be able to control their opponent's body and mind."

"So you're going to drink it and then throw it on me and see if you can control my limbs and stuff?" Nnoitra asked, his one eyebrow furrowing against his eye patch. Szayel smiled and nodded sweetly.

"Yes," he said, "and possibly your mind too! Oh, I am excited, because the changes I make to your mind can be long term, or permanent."

"Ah! What do you mean?"

"Well, for instance," the look of a mad scientist came over him; it wasn't very different than his normal look, "when I tested this on my Fraccion, this one who never used to like blueberries, once I entered his mind, I changed what he liked and what he didn't like. I made it so he loved blueberries. When I came out of his mind, he did, indeed, love blueberries," he smiled smugly, "I was quiet proud of myself."

"You better not change any of my habits," Nnoitra cried, "I still want to hate Ulquiorra, and Tesla will still be my bitch, okay? Because my upper-hand is slight with that crazed hooligan. One instant that I don't stomp on him, and he'll start thinking for himself! I can't have that happen! Just think, he gets a little freedom, and he might start getting interested in girls!"

"Hm, alright," Szayel rolled his eyes, "I won't touch your preferences, alright? I just want to make sure it _works_," he looked up, "ah, here we are." They had arrived back at his laboratory; a large, round room with very tall, black walls with white panels running up them like a giant ribcage. Various sizes of Fraccion milled around work benches that were pressed up against the walls, covered in papers, flasks, and burning Bunsen Burners. Nnoitra shuddered at the sight of the walls; so many bad memories in this room.

"Home sweet home," Szayel sighed sweetly, "ready to start, Nnoitra?"

"Huh," Nnoitra shuffled across the room and sat on one of the workbenches, knocking aside a stack of chart paper with his behind, "yeah, sure, whatever. I don't care what happens to my body or anything."

"I don't think it'll hurt." Szayel said, "well, to be honest I'm not sure."

"...just do it."

"Yes," Szayel eyed the pink liquid as he stirred it in it's bottle, "well, I am supposed to ingest it, while only contact with skin should do it for you. This is merely for convenience; I wonder if the effects would be stronger if you ingested it as well."

"I'm not drinking out of a bottle you've drunken out of..."

"Fine then," Szayel walked over to a table, producing a flask, "I'll pour some into a cup for you, then," He uncorked the bottle, and poured some of the substance into the flask.

"Yeah," Nnoitra took the flask of pink liquid from Szayel, "bottoms up, eh?" he knocked back the flask as if it contained whiskey.

"What?" Szayel peered over his own bottle, having just downed the liquid too, "_you didn't just drink it did you?_"

"...Uh, yeah?"

"_I didn't tell you too!_" Szayel cried, his eyebrow twitching with irritation, "you're suppose to come into contact with the substance _after _I have!"

"Well, you said I had to drink it!" Nnoitra looked irate as well, but that was because he suddenly wasn't feeling too hot, "I think we drank it at the same time!"

"At the same time?" Szayel scoffed, bringing his hand to his forehead and leaning heavily against the workbench; he wasn't feel very well suddenly, either, "this...is not good."

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Nnoitra cried, pointing an absurdly long, accusatory finger towards Szayel, "_you poisoned it didn't you_?"

"No,no..." Szayel said, finding it harder and harder to stay upright, "why would I poison my favourite test subject? Though, this sickness has never happened before..."

"Oh, so you're feeling it too?" Nnoitra groaned, his face gray, "you fucking poisoned us, you freak!"

"If anyone here is a freak, it's you," Szayel said, quietly deciding sitting on the floor was a more attractive option than standing, "you look like your mother was a spider."

"Praying Mantis," Nnoitra said, through gasped, "at least I don't...look like a chick..."

"I beg to differ." Szayel said. It was the last thing he said before it happened. It had happened so fast, he wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't been so...tall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Szayel, your experiments fuck with my head." Szayel heard his own voice say. For a moment, he thought maybe Nnoitra was controlling _him_ with the mind-controlling drug, but, no, he could move his arms freely. He opened his eyes and saw himself, lying on the ground, rubbing his head. _What? I'm not rubbing my..._he looked down at his hands; he could see his fingers! And two little gold bracelets on each, scarily skinny wrist,_ this isn't my hand...this isn't my body!_ Szayel screamed, which sounded very strange, since it wasn't his voice, either.

"What the fuck happened to my voice?" Nnoitra croaked, still holding his, or rather, Szayel's head in his hands, "and stop screaming; your stupid failed experiment gave me a massive headache."

Szayel scrambled to his feet; a task easier said than done. He nearly fell over from the altitude difference. The lack of depth-perception nearly caused him to trip over his new, curly-toed boots, as well.

"Oh..." Szayel said, "the experiment didn't fail...it just didn't turn out the way we had planned."

"W-what's going on?" Nnoitra seemed to finally notice he wasn't hearing his own voice when he spoke, and opened his eyes, "what...the...fuck...?" he turned to where Szayel was shakily leaning against a work bench, trying unsuccessfully to reign in his long limbs, "_Szayel you fucking stole my body!_"

"You stole mine as well," Szayel said, "well, that wasn't supposed to happen..."

"You're telling me..." Szayel never noticed how feminine his face was til Nnoitra was talking to him with it, "what, did we switch bodies or something?"

"It seems so," Szayel nodded, staring at his new hand. This one-eye thing was going to be a problem, "hm."

"Reverse it!" Nnoitra cried, staggering to his feet, and looking quite upset about the foot in height he had lost, "reverse it now!"

"You know, I would if I knew how," Szayel said, rubbing his temples, "believe me, I don't, in fact, enjoy being a giant," he stared down at Nnoitra, "though I see how it's tempting to stomp on people."

"Oh god!" Nnoitra cried, "I haven't felt so short since middle school!"

"We have to tell Aizen-sama!" Szayel said, "this is not a good development; he needs to know about this."

"No!" Nnoitra cried, his amber eyes wild, "no! We can't tell anyone about this!" Szayel looked him over, wondering if he ever looked so crazy.

""What do you mean?"

"If anyone found out that I was in _Szayel's_ body, I'd become the laughing stock of the Espada!" Nnoitra cried, tugging on the neck of the uniform.

"I'm in your body," Szayel said, "I should be just as embarrassed."

"No! I'm cool," Nnoitra stuck out his tongue, which just didn't have the same effect, "you should be honoured."

"You're so vain!"

"Me? You're the one who changes his clothes before every battle!"

"Okay, fine," Szayel glared at Nnoitra, "we won't tell Aizen-sama. It'll look bad on my account, anyways. So we'll just pretend to be each other until I can find some sort of antidote."

"How long will that take?" Nnoitra asked? "This...is horrible...fuck, I have a headache, too."

"I have no idea," Szayel said, tapping a long finger against his bottom lip, "given I'm a genius, perhaps not too long. But we'll have to do this all in secret. It would looks strange if Nnoitra was hunched over a workbench in Szayel's lab, yes? So I'll have to do all my research in your room, and you'll have to take my spot here. Essentially, we will have to switch lives for a while."

"What? What the hell would I do here?" Nnoitra stared at a bubbling test tube over a flaming Bunsen Burner, "I don't even know what you do all day."

"Yes, what exactly do _you _do all day? Torment Ulquiorra?"

"Well, yeah."

"Exactly. Just stay in here; it'll only take a week or so." Szayel waved his hand and walked, only stumbling a few times, towards the door, "and don't eat all the Fraccion, either."

"Yeah," Nnoitra mumbled, leaning back on the workbench, nearly setting his uniform on fire, "just don't eat Tesla. He's my bitch, not yours."

"Don't worry," Szayel said, leaving the laboratory, "I'm more interested in looking at _Santa Teresa _than little girls."

"Hey!" Nnoitra cried, "you can abuse Tesla all you want, but don't touch my sword! Szayel!"

Szayel was already long gone, trotting down the hallway in anticipation. _What a great opportunity for some research..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Tesla, my dear!" Szayel said, taking full advantage of his new body, and walking right into Nnoitra's room, "bring me my sword."

"N-Nnoitra-sama?" Tesla's cracking voice came from somewhere under the bed. Nnoitra's room was quite large; dark purple floors with gray walls, while the white-sheeted bed was made of gold, pushed against the far wall. There was also a large mirror and a black dresser, but aside from that, Nnoitra failed to decorate his domain.

"Tesla?" Szayel bent over, looking under the unusually-high bed; it was specially made to accommodate Nnoitra's massive size by being taller by about a foot, and longer by two. Tesla sat under the bed, skulking like a scared cat, "what are you doing under there?"

"You tell me to come under here and wait 'til you get back," he said, "remember? You told me you were worried Ulquiorra-sama would steal me."

"Why would Ul—nevermind," Szayel waved it off, "now, bring me Santa Teresa."

"But, Nnoitra-sama!" Tesla's visible eye widened to the size of a saucer, "you never let me touch your sword!"

"Uh..."_hm, this is harder than I thought,_ Szayel, _I need to swear more to pass off as that idiot,_ "_fucking hell_ Tesla with the questions! Just bring me the sword!" Tesla made a noise similar to a dog being stepped on, and ran out from under the bed.

"Y-yes Nnoitra-sama," he said, "don't kill me please." He disappeared through a door on the opposite wall, coming out a second later with Nnoitra's signature double-crescent sword. He handed it over to Szayel as if he were handing over a nuclear bomb.

"Thanks." Szayel mumbled; he regretted it very soon afterwards.

"What?" Tesla looked like he was about to have, or had already had, a heart-attack, "Nnoitra-sama?"

"Shut up and go fuck yourself!" Szayel said, feeling dirty in the process, "leave me alone...?"

"Ah, sorry." Tesla scurried off, "do you want me to get the camera?"

"Hm? Why?"

"You always take pictures when you've got Santa Teresa," Tesla said, "you take action pictures then make me slip them under Harribel-sama's doorframe," he looked bleakly up at Nnoitra, "are you feeling alright Nnoitra-sama?"

"Ah, yes," Szayel went to push up his glasses, which weren't there, "I'm feeling fine. Uh...just go out and visit with Barragan's Fraccion or something. I have something to do here...by myself."

"Oh," Tesla nodded as if he had finally noted something obvious, "you're having your Nnoitra-sama time?"

"huh? Oh, _god, _Tesla," Szayel had the urge to swat the Fraccion on the head, "just get out of here, will you?" he rubbed his temples, "I feel dirty now."

"Sorry, Nnoitra-sama." Tesla nodded, before disappearing out the door, leaving Szayel alone with the strange sword. He wasn't alone for long, however. He had no sooner sat on the bed, staring at the double blade with a sceptical face, did a blue-haired figure burst in through the door Tesla had so kindly closed.

"Hey, Nnoitra!" Grimmjow said in a voice far too loud for indoors, "whoa, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Hm?" Szayel looked up, "oh, hello, Grimmjow."

"Uh..." Grimmjow's face clouded, "yeah, hi? Uh, are you up to tonight? I saw Tesla outside and he said you were acting funny."

"No, I'm fine, er, I'm good, yeah," Szayel felt like his brain was rotting, "what's tonight?"

"Duh, man, it's Friday night!"

"Oh, is it?"

"Yeah!" Grimmjow had crossed the room and was now standing opposite Szayel on the bed, "we get smashed on Friday nights."

"Smashed?" _what the hell do these kids talk about, this new fangled slang, _"Oh, drunk beyond all belief possible?"

"Yeah, bro!" Grimmjow slapped him on the back excitedly, "with Gin and Ulquiorra and Yammi."

"What, why aren't the others invited?"

"Really?" Grimmjow looked almost incredulous, "well, Zommari doesn't like us...Barragan doesn't either. Aaroniero is a fucking creep, Starrk always falls asleep and, well, Szayel's a geek in pink."

"What!" Szayel couldn't help himself, "pink is manly! And, really, we'd invite _Yammi_ and not Szayel? Really?"

"Ha," Grimmjow helped Szayel to his feet, patting him on the back as if he were joking, "whatever you say, bro. Let's go, eh? Gin said he bought some good stuff he snuck in from Soul Society. Ha, you're gonna have a headache tomorrow!" Grimmjow led him out the door, leaving the sword on the bed, along with most of Szayel's dignity.

"Oh...joy..."

* * *

"It's Friday night!" Nnoitra whined, "I'm missing sexy-hot-we'll-never-marry-bachelor night! Grimmjow is going to kill me," he gasped, "or he'd come and find me in my room!" Screaming, feeling quite disappointed at how unmanly his voice sounded, he ran for the door, pushing Szayel's milling Fraccion out of the way, "_fuck _Szayel is going to mess up my life!"

"Szayel-sama!" Nnoitra was bounding out the door so passionately, he didn't see Tesla at the doorway, and knocked him over, falling face-to-face on the Fraccion.

"Ah," Nnoitra keeled over onto his back, "holy, shit, Tesla, what the fuck? Who let you out from under the bed?"

"S-sorry, Szayel-sama, I didn't expect you to run at me," Tesla got to his feet, and helped Nnoitra to his feet as well, "uh, Szayel-sama, does Las Noches have a doctor?"

"Why the hell would I know?" Nnoitra crabbed, rubbing his head, "I suppose Szayel would be the doctor."

"Because Nnoitra-sama is acting funny," Tesla continued, decided not to question why the scientist was referring to himself in third person, "he's acting very...unlike himself."

"Oh," Nnoitra suddenly remembered the situation, "uh...maybe he's drunk?"

"No, no, he just gets all cuddly when he's drunk," Tesla shuddered, "which I suppose would be more enjoyable if I were drunk, as well."

"Uh..." Nnoitra tried to do Szayel-like mannerisms, like constantly pushing up his glasses, though it made him look like he had an itchy nose more than anything, "well, hm, I, hm, can't think of anything else, hm. What exactly set you off that he wasn't...in his right head, hm?"

"Well," Tesla eyed him oddly, "he was acting...almost nerdy. And he _really_ wanted to see his sword, but he wouldn't get it himself, which is weird," he looked up at Nnoitra, his face clouded, "he never lets me touch his sword."

"Damn right, you don't touch it!" Nnoitra cried, "you didn't touch my-er, his sword, did you?"

"He made me get it for him," Tesla said, "I had to obey him, he's my master."

"Oh sure, you obey him," Nnoitra mumbled, "what about when Nnoitra asks you to fight like a man? Why can't you obey then, hm?"

"...Szayel-sama?"

"Never mind," Nnoitra sighed, "where was he last...maybe I'll examine him myself...?"

"He told me to leave him alone in his room, a few hours ago," Tesla said, "b-but I wouldn't interrupt him...you don't want to interrupt Nnoitra-sama when he's in his room by himself."

"Tesla..."Nnoitra started, "you know what? Never mind." He stomped out the door, feeling a lot less menacing, "I'm going to go check him out..." _God, that could be misconstrued. _

He ran out of the lab and into the hallway, just in time to see Grimmjow's bright blue hair disappear behind a doorway far away down the hall. He had been pretty sure he had seen His own body next to him, as well, but Szayel's glasses had slipped down his nose, and he hadn't been able to see much but the blue. _That hallway leads to the bar,_ Nnoitra thought. Las Noches did, in fact, have a bar room, since Gin requested it, and Aizen did enjoy his sherry every once in a while. Why the bar was so close to Szayel's domain remained an unanswered question; everyone knew Szayel only drank martinis, and there was never olives, which he always made a fuss about. Not really thinking over the consequences, Nnoitra ran after Grimmjow, hoping he'd find Szayel in the process.

"Szayel!" he cried, wrenching open the closed bar room door. He was met by Ulquiorra staring blankly at him, sitting alone at the bar, looking slightly like a lost puppy.

"Szayel," Ulquiorra said, his voice dead pan, "what's the matter?"

"Oh, uh...where's Grimmjow? And Nnoitra?"

"Grimmjow is hiding from you behind the counter," Ulquiorra said, and an angry growl came up from behind the bar, "Nnoitra left about half an hour ago."

"Left? Why?"

"Why do you care," Grimmjow popped up from behind the counter, a beer in hand, "yeah, he wandered off."

"What? Where did he go?" Nnoitra cried, his face draining of colour, "was he drunk?"

"Yeah, I never seen him get drunk so fast," Grimmjow said, "tryin' to keep up...didn' work you know. Did...not work out."

"Yes, I know." Ulquiorra said, "well, Szayel, Nnoitra wandered off towards his room. Are you looking for him?"

"Yeah, yeah I am," Nnoitra started out the door, "he got drunk in, what, three hours?"

"I think he was trying to impress us." Ulquiorra said, very unimpressed. Nnoitra moaned.

"But why do you care?" Grimmjow asked, his words starting to slur. Nnoitra sneered at him.

"Fuck you." He said, running out of the room.

"Yo..."Grimmjow muttered to Ulquiorra, taking a swig of his beer, "was that Nnoitra?"

Nnoitra raced down the hall, which was a bad choice. Szayel's white-rimmed glasses slipped down off his face, and crashed to the ground, somewhere where Nnoitra suddenly couldn't see. He turned back, trying to find the white glasses on the black floor, which really sounded easy in his head. But he couldn't see anything but the clack floor.

"Shit, Szayel's so fucking blind!" He cried, getting down on all fours, searching with out-stretched hands.

"Ha!" A voice that was all too familiar echoed through the halls. Nnoitra looked up, way up, though it really didn't help. He knew who it was.

"Szayel!" He cried, "you can see, right?"

"Yessss," Szayel said. Nnoitra could smell the alcohol on his breath, "ah, Nnoitra, my darlin', yes, you're eyes are amazing."

"Okay," Nnoitra stood up, wobbly, "yeah, I can tell you're drunk."

"The cat made me do it!" Szayel said, "y'know I dun normally drink. Can't say why..."

"Yo, just help me find my—your, whatever, the glasses."

"What? Glasses?" Nnoitra watched as Szayel took a step forward, and nearly fell over, laughing, "aha...oops."

"Shit, Szayel," Nnoitra took a step forward to grab onto Szayel's arm, and tripped himself. Szayel wasn't exactly a strong wall to lean on, and fell over, Nnoitra falling right on top of him, "Uwah!"

"Hahaha," Szayel laughed, while Nnoitra flailed about. The scientist grabbed Nnoitra by the back of his head, and smooched him on the lips, "have I ever told you how beautiful you are? Or I am...Hahaha! Nnoitra, you look like me!"

"Ah!" Nnoitra keeled over, his arms flailing, "Szayel you're getting locked in my room...once I find those fucking glasses..."

"Here you go," a female voice said from above. Nnoitra looked up to see dark skin and long blond hair, and an extended arm coming towards him. _Ah, shit..._

"Harribel?" He gasped. The arm pulled him to his feet, though Szayel stay lying on the ground, most probably passed out.

"Yes?" the voice said, "you dropped your glasses. Here." She thrust the pair of glasses in Nnoitra's hand. He was still in shock; she wasn't slapping him!

"T-thank you?" Nnoitra said, as if the words were poison, slipping the glasses back on . Harribel rolled her eyes, and folded her arms under her chest.

"Nnoitra..."she then sighed, almost mournfully, staring at Szayel passed out of the floor.

"Yeah, he's kinda drunk." Nnoitra said, "don't ask how he glomped me."

"That kiss was kinda hot."

"Oh...you saw that?" Nnoitra felt his face go white. Harribel laughed.

"You're funny, Szayel."

"Why are you talking to me?" Nnoitra asked, "I thought you didn't talk."

"I don't talk to men, not very often, at least," Harribel said, "I figure you're enough like a woman..."

"Oh." Nnoitra said, "anyways, why are you so upset about Nnoitra?"

"I feel sorry for him," she said, "he's so stupid, it's cute. If he wasn't such a jerk I'd...are you alright, Szayel?"

"Uh, yeah." Nnoitra had suddenly become very red, imagining what exactly Harribel would do to him, "Uh, I'm gonna bring Nnoitra back to his room before he wakes up."

"You better, in case he kisses you again," Harribel nodded, "he gets a cuddly when he's drunk."

"So I heard," Nnoitra grumbled. He bent down, and picked up Szayel as if he were a baby, though his long limbs dragged on the floor, "you better no wreck my body anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I think they might suspect us." Szayel said, lying face up on the large white bed, an ice pack on his sore head.

"It's all your fault." Nnoitra growled, sitting in front of the mirror and glaring at his reflection, "all your fault, for once."

"Oh, my dear Nnoitra, don't be so upset," Szayel said feebly, "and don't talk, either, for I might throw up on you. God, my head hurts...why are you here anyways? Leave me to die."

"Harribel is chasing me," Nnoitra mumbled, "seriously, she hasn't left me alone since last night."

"What...I thought you wanted that."

"Well, she thinks she's chasing you. I have no idea why, I thought she was just eye candy. And from what she said about me last night...you've screwed everything up Szayel!'

"Hu...you're so noisy."

"No! Think about it! If she sees me as a drunken mess, and sees Szayel as such a fantastic guy, and now she's following me...I'm so confused, too, since she's never shown any interest in me ever. Heh, I'd have liked her to." He smiled at himself in the mirror; Szayel wasn't half bad looking, he decided.

"Ah, silly girls," Szayel's voice floated softly, "yes, that's why I don't bother with them. Science is much more reliable."

"Hah, some reliability, you fucking made us switch bodies," Nnoitra growled, glaring at Szayel's feet in the mirror, "which, by the way, I've decided is impossible. I don't even know how you did it."

"Yes, I don't either; I haven't had time to think about it. Nor do I really want to think about it. I'd rather sleep, to be honest, Nnoitra."

"Hangovers suck ass," Nnoitra laughed, "I'm glad it was you and not me."

"Go away." Szayel said, "leave me to my misery. And tell Tesla to leave me alone, too. I don't know why but I swear he tried to crawl into bed with me last night. I think I might have puked on him."

"Yeah, he does that..." Nnoitra said, getting to his feet, "heh heh, totally on his own, too. It's not like I would ever tell him to do that...of course not...heh..."

"Just _leave_." Szayel cried, pointing a long, shaking finger towards the door.

"Fine, fine." Nnoitra shrugged, leaving the room, flicking on the lights just to hear Szayel scream in pain. He walked out into the hall, which was empty, and he hoped it would stay that way. Ever since the earlier night's confrontations, with which he barely escaped with his hidden identity, he didn't want to talk to anybody, or even see them. He was nothing like Szayel, and it was showing. _Still, I'm doing a better job than he is, _Nnoitra thought, _all he's done is freak out Tesla and get drunk. At least I'm trying..._he sighed, staring at his non-curly shoes, _Szayel is nerdier than I am...I don't think he even swears all that often. Maybe I should do that._

"Hey, Nnoitra!" Someone said from up the hall. He looked up to see Gin, smiling madly, coming towards him.

"Yo," Nnoitra said, before catching the greeting in this throat, "uh, I mean, are you looking for Nnoitra?"

"I knew it!" Gin cried, coming up to Nnoitra, "I knew you weren't Szayel!"

"Ah! Stop accusing me of nonsense!" Nnoitra sneered, annoyed that he was the same height as the silver-haired man, "Go back to being Aizen-sama's pet dog."

"No, I'm gonna bother you until you admit it, _Nnoitra_," Gin smiled, "what happened, why are you and Szayel switched?"

"Why would you even think that something crazy like that happened?" Nnoitra kept walking down the hall, pushing past Gin, "because it didn't happen. That'd be...crazy."

"Well, it all started when he came to sexy-hot-we'll-never-marry-bachelor night. We all know Szayel is a lightweight, and, well, you aren't _Nnoitra_, but he was gone with two shots. And the stuff he talked about...I don't think you'd ever talk about existentialism, _Nnoitra_. And when he was really drunk, he kept talking about how he thought Aizen-sama was hot...that was sorta awkward," Gin followed Nnoitra like an annoying fly, "an' when we were talkin' about Harribel he didn' even said anything."

"Okay, _fine_," Nnoitra said darkly, halting in his tracks, "it is me, Gin. Some stupid potion Szayel tested on me made us switch bodies. Fine, now you know. But don't tell anyone!"

"Awh, poor Spoony," Gin said, though he didn't frown, "what a horrible prison you've found yourself in. But now I'm going to exploit this fact and tell everyone, so we can point and laugh at you together!"

"You better not!" Nnoitra cried, tackling Gin when he tried to run, "I swear I'll kill you, you stupid fox!"

"Aha, Nnoitra," Gin gasped while Nnoitra tried to strangle him, "Ah, fine! I won't tell! Get off me!"

"I don't trust you!" Nnoitra spat, "you little worm, you'll run off to Tousen and the Boss!"

"I swear I won't! Gin pushed Nnoitra off of him, "hah! No good at stomping _now, _are you? Anyways, I won't tell. I think I'll keep this secret to myself; Aizen-sama always ruins my jokes with his seriousness anyways. But I think you have some trouble on your hands."

"What?" Nnoitra got to his feet, still fuming. Gin smiled.

"Well, from what _I _heard, Aizen-sama wanted to talk to Szayel to see how the experiment was going. An' since you find yourself in Szayel's dirty clothes...I guess you'll have to go instead," Gin played with his sword in its sheath, "an' I don't think Szayel's gonna be much help to you, since with that hangover he must have."

"Yeah, I was just there," Nnoitra leaned against the wall, "he's pretty much dead to the world. It's bad, Gin, real bad. What should I say? That it was a success?"

"Nah, then he'd want the final product," Gin tapped his first finger on his chin, "I'd say it had no effect, and that you need more time."

"That's a good idea!" Nnoitra cried, "apparently you're good at _something_, Gin."

"Yep! I could kill you too. Look at that! Brains _and _brawn, unlike _you_." Gin cracked up, while Nnoitra's eyebrow twitched.

"When does Aizen-sama want me?" he asked, "er, when does he want Szayel?"

"I think he's gonna ask you tomorrow." Gin said, "yeah, so I'd study up on those books an' whatever Szayel does in that lab."

"That could be fun." Nnoitra laughed, starting down the hall towards Szayel's lab, "maybe I could look in his secretive collection! He's probably got a ton of those voo-doo doll things!" He smiled, "oh yes, that might be fun!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You're not really gonna do it, are you?" Gin asked, his face bleak, "I dunno if that's a good idea, Spoony."

"Of course it is!" Nnoitra sneered, holding Szayel's sword _Fornicaras _, in his hands, "if Szayel's gonna fuck with my sword, I'm gonna fuck with his!"

"Uh, I don't think you're using quite the right word," Gin said, "you're really just foolin' around with it if anythin'."

"Exactly! It'll be funny, I swear!"

"Famous last words," Gin said, sitting down on a work bench, "whatever, it'll be fun to watch you wither in pain. I'm pretty sure you're not gonna do it right."

"Augh, what can I do wrong?" Nnoitra said crossly, "it's just a release..."

"Yeah, but it's Szayel," Gin looked sceptical, "he's kinda freaky."

"Oh! I know!" Nnoitra smiled madly, "y'know how he does that weird voo-doo doll thingy?"

"...Yeah?"

"We can go and I'll release near Grimmjow, and then we can torture him! It'll be so funny!"

"That does sound funny!" Gin said. They excitedly ran down the hall towards Grimmjow's room, though they didn't find him there. They found him back at the bar, though he was sitting on one of the three sofas, rather than drinking.

"Wait, wait," Nnoitra whispered, pulling on Gin's arm before they were noticed by Grimmjow, "what does Szayel do again?"

"He swallows his sword." Gin said, "remember?"

"No," Nnoitra said, "what? That's stupid. Szayel is stupid. What does he say again?"

"Sip, Fornicaras," Gin said, "and then he swallows the sword."

"Oh...so weird...whatever," Nnoitra stepped forward into the room, "yo, Grimmjow!"

"...Szayel?" Grimmjow said tiredly, rubbing his forehead, "why are you here?"

"Ah, no reason," Nnoitra said, "hey, watch this," he pulled out Fornicaras from its sheath, and, with the same flourish Szayel always added, cried, "_sip, Fornicaras._" Though, when he went to swallow the sword, which he had never attempted before, was when everything went wrong. He slipped while swallowing, and it went the wrong way and scratched his throat. He started coughing and weezing, creating quite a mess everywhere. Grimmjow watched, quite confused, and Gin stood there laughing.

"You're doing it wrong," He said, clutching at his sides, laughing histerically, "you're definantly doing it wrong!"

"Shut—ow," Nnoitra pulled the sword out, his pride more hurt than anything, "shut the fuck up, Gin! I'll kill you with this sword!"

"Dude...that's not Szayel," Grimmjow said, pointing an accusatory finger, "Szayel would freak out if he got blood on his suit!"

"Yeah, that's true...shit." Nnoitra said slowly, looking down at his uniform.

"Oh my god!" Gin said with mock surprise, "you're right, it's not Szayel!"

"You bastard!" Nnoitra cried, "traitor!" He went to stomp on Gin, and, realizing he couldn't, throttled him instead.

"And why would Szayel be hanging out with Gin anyways?" Grimmjow eyed Nnoitra critically, "who..._are_ you?"

"Duh, it's Nnoitra!" Gin cackled, pushing Nnoitra off him quite easily, "he and Szayel switched bodies."

"Dude, you're so lame!" Grimmjow said, laughing uncontrollably, "what if you, like, turn into Szayel or something."

"That's not true," Nnoitra said, pushing the white glasses up his nose, "I'd never turn into that freaky scientist."

"No! You did just now!" Grimmjow cried, "you just pushed your glasses up your nose!"

"...So?"

"_That's something Szayel does!_" Grimmjow cried, jumping up off the couch, his eyes wild.

"Omg." Gin said.

"Ah!" Nnoitra screamed as if his soul was splitting, "No! _Don't say it's true!_"

"I think it's true!" Grimmjow said, before sighing remorsefully, "I'm sorry, buddy. And I would pat you on the back but this whole thing is freaking me out."

"_It's freaking me out!_"

"You know, at least you didn't switch bodies with a girl or somethin'..." Gin said, scratching his chin.

"No, because if that had happened, I'd have taken pictures of myself nude for later...in the girl's body, I mean." Nnoitra said, massaging his temples.

"Hey, you're talkin' like him now, too!"

"Holy shit," Nnoitra cried, putting _fornicaras _back in its sheath, "I have to go tell Szayel. Now."

"Yeah, he's probably turning into you, too." Grimmjow said, "holy shit, you guys are screwed!"

"I'll see you later, guys."Nnoitra cried, running off, leaving his little puddle of blood on the floor where he had stood. After he had left, the other two still stood, Grimmjow scratching his head, while Gin stared disdainfully at the floor.

"I'm not cleanin' that up." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Dude, the door is locked." Nnoitra said, frowning at the closed door in front of him, "I don't remember putting a lock on that thing."

"No, Aizen-taichou put locks on all the doors in Las Noches," Gin said, "after that one incident, when Zommari came in while we were...uh...plotting. Yeah." He laughed nervously, "but the locks are easy to pick, anyways. Could've used Grimmjow's claws if you hadn't run off like that so fast, I had to run after you."

"Hey, this whole thing is freaking me out," Nnoitra said, pushing the white glasses up his nose, "I just want my old body back. I can smell your bad breath down here."

"Yeah, yeah," Gin took a step forward towards the door and started knocking intensly, "hey, Szayel, open up! We all know it's you, Nnoitra spilled the beans!"

There was no response for a few minutes, except for a faint 'thud' like someone falling out of bed. Then, the door was unlocked from the inside, and Szayel answered the door. He looked like a zombie; giant bags under his red-rimmed eyes, pale skin, still in his pyjamas. He looked down on Nnoitra and Gin dully.

"why are you bothering me?" He asked angrily.

"Uh," Gin looked to Nnoitra, taking a step back, "Nnoitra told me all about the body-switching thing. An' there seems to be a bit of a...mishap that's happening."

"Hell, the whole thing's fucking mishap," Szayel said, rubbing his head and yawning, "way to go, Nnoitra. Wasn't it your idea to keep it a secret 'til I figured out a cure?"

"Well, you better figure out a cure fast!" Nnoitra cried, "because if you didn't notice, more than just our bodies are switching!"

"I..." Szayel eyed him critically, "holy shit, you're right!" he rubbed his eyes, "you're going to say that we are beginning to become alike, I assume."

"Uh...yes? I think," Nnoitra looked to Gin, who shrugged, "all I know is that I keep doing things like you, and if it keeps going on like this...well, I really don't want to turn into a nerd like you, really."

"Oh, thanks," Szayel pushed up a pair of glasses that wasn't there, "I'm not a nerd."

"Yes you are."

"Yes, I am," Szayel sighed, "and it's a good thing too, because you'd never be able to figure this out," he left the room, closing the door behind him, and starting down the hall, "let's get back to my laboratory, I'll figure it out there."

"If it would be that easy, why didn't you do it yesterday?" Nnoitra cried, following hastily, Gin in tow.

"Well, I wasn't becoming a sexist pig yesterday," Szayel said, sticking his tongue out at Nnoitra, "I also didn't have Tesla almost molest me yesterday. Seriously, your relationship with your Fraccion is weird."

"Hm, at least I don't eat mine," Nnoitra sneered, "that's a little weird, you gotta admit."

"I don't have Fraccion," Gin sniffled, "all I have is Tousen..."

"Oh, be quiet," Szayel snapped as they finally made it to the lab, "you guys just stay out of my way, I have a headache thanks to you." He glared at Gin, who smiled mockingly.

"Hey, you didn't have to drink so much," he cackled, "I say it's all your fault!"

"You know what? I don't care. Hm," he rubbed his chin, sitting down on one of the work benches and examining the vile of potion he had left on the table, "it seems the reason this happened to us, is because we drank the potion at the same time. I suppose if we drink it at the same time again, the same effect will happen."

"Well, let's do that, then!" Nnoitra cried, jumping forward to take the vile from Szayel, who held it high about his pink-haired head.

"No, what if it just worsens the situation?" Szayel stuck out his tongue, "no, we shall do this with _science_."

"Science, phft," Nnoitra rolled his eyes, "look where science got us. I say we just do it!"

"No! We need to experiment!" Szayel cried, pointing at Gin, "you and I! We'll drink it at the same time and see if we switch bodies."

"Uh...me?" Gin's face went blank, "aha, I kinda like my body, you see..."

"Nonsense, don't you want Nnoitra's body?" Szayel said, "it's really hot!"

"What?" Nnoitra cried.

"Nothing!" Szayel said, reaching under the work bench he was sitting on, into a tiny fridge Nnoitra hadn't noticed before. The scientist opened it, revealing rows upon rows of the bright pink liquid in small glass bottles. He gave on to Gin, giving him a dirty look that read _you better do this_, before saying, "on the count of three! One, two...three!"

Both men went bottoms up on the liquid while Nnoitra watched curiously.

"Ew, gross," Gin coughed after downing the substance, "takes like an emo strawberry!"

"What?" Nnoitra stared at him, "that doesn't even make sense..."

"Oh...god," suddenly Gin keeled over, clutching his stomach, "this...this is going downhill...not havin' fun anymore..."

"Yeah, it makes you kinda queasy." Nnoitra said, just as Gin dropped like a fly, "god, I hope I didn't pass out all wimpily like that."

"I...don't remember," Szayel said through gritted teeth, "I...had forgotten about this...part."

He too fell to the floor and was out like a light. Nnoitra stared at them for a second, even prodding Szayel with his toe. Then, Szayel started to stir, though Nnoitra noticed quite quickly that it wasn't Szayel in his body anymore.

"Ow...no, not doin' that again..." Gin sat up, now in Nnoitra's body, rubbing the raven-topped head with long fingers, "hey...why's everythin' so...two-dimensional?"

"Oh, thank god!" Szayel sat up in Gin's body a little way away across the room, "I can see depth! Oh I missed it so much!"

"It's not that bad, geeze," Nnoitra rolled his eyes, "hey, Szayel...how do you feel? Did it work?"

"Well, I'm obviously in Gin's body," Szayel said, "so that worked. And I don't have a horrible hangover anymore, so I feel fine."

"No, no!" Nnoitra glared, "I mean...you're not turning into me anymore, are you?"

"Well...I don't feel like drooling over porn for hours anymore, if that's what you're getting at," Szayel nodded, this straight silver hair falling over his eyes, "so as long as I don't start turning into Gin, which might happen—"

"Uwah!" Gin cried, "You mean I might turn into Nnoitra?"

"What's wrong with that?" Nnoitra cried, scowling at Gin, who still looked horrified.

"Don't worry, don't worry," Szayel said, pushing the hair out of his eyes with his hand, so it looked like he was holding his forehead, "no, I'll get this sorted out... Now, just Nnoitra and I have to switch bodies again, and then, Nnoitra with Gin, and it will all be back to normal. As long as we do this before Aizen-sama finds out—"

"Hm? What about me?" Aizen stood silently at the doorway, a sly smile on his handsome face, "why are you all on the floor?"

"Uh, no reason!" Szayel jumped to his feet, letting the hair fall into his eyes once more, "we were just...uh...I was helping Szayel with the potion."

"Ah, yes, I came by to ask Szayel about that," he looked to Nnoitra, "have you tested it on Nnoitra yet?"

"Ye-yes...?" Nnoitra looked frantically to Szayel, who was watching Gin stumble to his feet.

"And what was the result?" Aizen looked curiously to Gin, as well, who was teetering to the side, "...did it intoxicate him?"

"No, no," Gin said, "jus'...havin' difficulties...not used to being up so high...!"

"It was a success!" Szayel said, pushing past Gin, who nearly fell over, "yes, we tried it yesterday, and it worked. Gin—I mean, I was just helping Szayel test it again."

"So is it safe?" Aizen asked, his brown eyes falling on Nnoitra once more. Nnoitra looked to Szayel, who shook his head, but instead blurted out, "yes! It's safe, aha!"

"Oh, so it's ready, then?" Aizen smiled, "will you let me be the first to use it?"

"...Yes...?" Nnoitra said, even though Szayel seemed to be having an aneurism behind Aizen's back.

"Alright, then, what do I do?" Aizen smiled, staring at Nnoitra, "shall we use Nnoitra again as a test subject?" he looked to Gin, "you don't mind, do you, Nnoitra?"

"Not at all Aizen-taichou!" Gin smiled the way he always did, which looked quite odd on Nnoitra's face.

"No! Aizen-sama—" Szayel started, but was silenced with the flick of Aizen's hand.

"Please, Gin," Aizen said, "Szayel clearly said there was nothing to be worried about. Don't let me hear you again," he relaxed his stern face, looking to Nnoitra, "let's do this."

"Yeah, so...you each take a vile," Nnoitra said, going over to the fridge he had seen Szayel in earlier, taking out two flasks of the pink liquid, handing one to each man, "and you both drink it at the same time."

"Oh, really? I thought you had said the controller drinks it before the controllee!" Aizen blinked, confused.

"It seems this way works better," Nnoitra said, enjoying Szayel's face, which was becoming more red every second, "now, on the count of three, drink it, okay? One...two...three!"

Gin shrugged, and downed the flask once more, just as Aizen gulped down his.

"Hm," he said, staring at his empty vile afterwards, "tastes like sour strawberries...oh, it seemed to have upset my stomach..."


	7. Chapter 7

***Author's Note: Sorry guys this took so long...my computer decided not to turn on and all my files were lost, so it took a while to track down/redo...but I hope you like it :D I'll be longer next time, it's very short. Anyways, thanks for reading :) It means a lot! Now, since there was some confusion: Gin is in Nnoitra's body, Nnoitra's in Szayel's body, Szayel's in Gin's body, and now Aizen and Gin (who is in Nnoitra's body) are switching, aswell. What choas. O_O***

Chapter 7

"...Crap!" Szayel cried, pushing Gin's white hair out of his eyes and the two men dropped like flies in front of him, "Aizen-sama is going to rip my limbs off when he wakes up!" He looked to Nnoitra, who actually seemed to be enjoying the whole thing, and was laughing, "this is all your fault," he glared, "you _gave_ them the potion!"

"Hey, he asked for it!" Nnoitra said, pointing with a guilty finger towards the passed out ex-Shinigami and the broken vials on the floor, "he really did, so I gave it to him. He's our master, if he asked for the drug, I'm gonna give it to him!"

"Alright, stop with your excused," Szayel rolled his eyes, though you couldn't tell when he was in Gin's body, "this means...well, you Nnoitra, you're in my body, I'm in Gin's, Gin will be in Aizen-sama's, and Aizen-sama's shall be in...Nnoitra."

"Heh...he'll be inside me." Nnoitra giggled. Szayel glared, though his face abruptly turned white when Aizen's new hand started twitching.

"Oh, god," Szayel twittered, "they're waking up!"

"It's about to get interesting." Nnoitra said, smiling like a maniac.

"That's...odd," Aizen sat up, his eyes closed and his head in his hands, "I must have fainted...my head hurts! Did I hit it off the floor...?"

"Uh...A-Aizen-sama..."Szayel started, but was cut off by Gin waking up cussing like a sailor.

"Fuck this shit, man!" He said, rubbing his head, "I'm gonna throw up, now! Didn' I say I wasn't gonna do that again?"

"What...is..._this_?" Aizen's voice cut through Gin's foul language as he opened his, well, eye, and saw how incredibly long his fingers had suddenly become. He looked up to Szayel, or rather Nnoitra, with confusion and bewilderment.

"Oh, you should talk to Szayel about this shit," Nnoitra said, pointing to Szayel next to him, "he knows all about it, eh, Szayel?"

"Szayel?" Aizen's one visible eye glared, "I thought you were Gin! You look just like him! And now...I look just like Nnoitra! How do we correct this? I demand we correct this at once!"

"Yo, boss, it's fine," Gin said. He brought his hand to the top of his hakama and lifted it up, "oh, so you did steal my pink super-girl undies! I knew it!"

"Gin? _Gin!_" Aizen's face was going quite red, "I told you I thought they were cute-er," he started unfolding his long legs, stumbling to his feet, "I'll talk you go later! Someone help me up!"

"Don't worry, you'll be really tall above everyone," Nnoitra said, helping Aizen to his feet, "so now you can watch everyone! It's great!"

"Who are you?" Aizen asked, eyeing Nnoitra.

"I'm Nnoitra!" Nnoitra said.

"So then...Gin was in your body? So you knew about this affect before this? _And you still let me drink it?_"

"Hey, you asked!" Nnoitra cried.

"I'm very sorry, Aizen-sama," Szayel cried, still holding back the hair, "I tried to get you to stop, but..."

"Okay, that's enough!" Aizen cried, twitching his head as if flipping a stray hair out of his face, "Szayel! Where ever, whoever you are, how do we correct this?"

"Aizen-sama!" Tousen then burst into the lab, his arms flailing.

"Yes?" Gin and Aizen asked in unison, both glaring at each other afterwards.

"I need to talk to you!" Tousen said to Gin, glaring at Aizen, "alone, if you will, Aizen-sama."

"Uuu," Gin stood up, tapping his forefinger on his bottom lip, looking to Aizen, "yeah, uh, sure I'll come...?" he cocked his head to the side, causing the little curl of hair to fall into his eye, quite painfully indeed, "uh, do I go?"

"Pardon...sir?" Tousen looked to Gin, confused, "it's an important matter!"

"Don't let me hold you back, _Aizen-sama._" Aizen frowned. Gin shrugged, and ran out with a confused looking Tousen, leaving Szayel, Nnoitra, and Aizen alone in the lab.

"Gin is gonna screw something up, you realize?" Nnoitra said to Aizen, who face-palmed himself with a groan.

"Well, now with him gone, we can't continue into our proper bodies," he said, crossing his arms, "also, Nnoitra, these shoes are ridiculous, how can you even walk in these?"

"They're not ridiculous," Nnoitra cried, sniffing, "I miss them, actually."

"This is a fine talk about his curly elf boots, Aizen-sama," Szayel said, rubbing his temples, "but, if we don't hurry...well, it seems as if the longer you're in another person's body, the more like them you become. So, if you don't want to turn into Nnoitra-chan, you _might_ want to retrieve Gin." He flicked his hair to the side, trying to get the silver hair out of his eyes, "because I would rather not become him."

"Fuck," Aizen said rubbing his face and storming out, "come! We shall find him! And bring the concoction, as well, so we can do the transformation when we find him!" He left in a hurry, leaving Szayel and Nnoitra alone for a moment.

"Yo, I think he's already turning into me," Nnoitra said, pushing up his glasses, "that was fast. We better hurry...don't want to adopt your mannerisms or anything," he smiled slyly, folding his hands in front of him and heading to the door, "hm...get the bottles of the pink stuff, and we'll go."

"Yeah, you're not adopting my mannerisms at all." Szayel said, rolling his eyes, though Nnoitra wouldn't have known it. He got the bottles, four of them, and they left the laboratory to find Aizen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Alright, let me think," Szayel said, rubbing his temples. He was still in Gin's body, and the silvery hair that fell in his face was starting to get to him, "we just need to find everyone who's body we've switched with and get back into our own bodies before we these affects of adopting our new body's manneurisms."

"Uh, what?" Nnoitra asked, pushing up Szayel's white glasses; he was in Szayel's body, and had been for quite some time, now.

"Goodness, Nnoitra, I'd think that, with you being in my body for so long, you'd be able to follow along, now," he frowned, pulling at the sleeve of his jacket, "this shirt is so ugly."

"What, are you going to go change?" Nnoitra sneered.

"Well, it's so ugly! And I don't _need_ to keep this disguise anymore since Aizen-sama has found out! Besides," he smiled, "it's not like I'm in the middle of a battle or anything."

"Hey, wait! I'm still in your body," Nnoitra said, gesturing to the pink locks that continued to fall in his face, "and you're in Gin's. Why don't we switch bodies so at least you're back in your own body, and then we can go find Aizen-sama, get my body back, and us two will be in the clear for this! Then Aizen-sama and Gin will be the only ones not in their proper bodies, and we'll be safe!"

"Hm," Szayel smiled deviously, "maybe you _are _taking advantage of my brain. Come, let's do it." He rummaged through his pockets where he had slipped the little vials of pink potion as Nnoitra giggled to himself.

"Heh heh..._let's do it_..."

"You're so immature...I don't want to think what you were doing with my body last night," Szayel said, shuddering. He pulled out two vials from his pocket, and thrust one into Nnoitra's hand, "on the count of three-"

"Wait!"

"_What?_"

"You always get to count down! Can I count down this time?"

"Nonsense! You counted down last time!" Szayel's face was going red, "_fine_, if you _must_!"

"Yay!" Nnoitra squealed, "okay, on the count of three, then! One...two..._three_!"

The pair knocked back the glasses as if it were New Years Eve.

"Ack," Szayel doubled over, coughing, "shit, I forgot that horrid taste."

"Yeah, y'know, you should have put some kool-aid or something in it."

"I'll...work on that..." Szayel said, before dropping to the floor as he blacked out.

"Haha...puss—" Nnoitra didn't get to finish his sentence before falling to the floor, unconscious, as well.

They woke up a few minutes later; Nnoitra in Gin's body, and Szayel back in his own, quite thankful.

"Thank goodness," Szayel said, bringing himself to a sitting position, rubbing his forehead, "I don't think I could stand squinting like that for another minute."

"You're right, this top _is _ ugly." Nnoitra said to himself, stumbling to a standing position as he got used to his new body, "let's go find Aizen, yo."

"Where would he be?" Szayel asked, rearranging his shirt as it had gotten in a disarray.

"Trying to fi—" Nnoitra started.

"Trying to find Gin," Szayel said as Nnoitra's face went red, "that's what I'd think...what were you saying, Nnoitra? Stop frowning, you'll have your body back soon enough, now let's go," he started walking down the hall, finally having overcome the latest transformation, "now...where would Gin be?"

"...With To—"

"With Tousen, I'd guess," Szayel yawned, "he said he needed to speak to 'Aizen' about something very important. So maybe they're alone together in his office. Which is this way."

He changed directions abruptly, smashing into Nnoitra who had been following him. Normally, this would have not been an issue, with Nnoitra being so tall. This time, they were face to face, and those faces did meet each other a little more intimately than Nnoitra's face would have wanted. Sure, at first, Szayel thought they were just falling into each other, but he saw his chance to get another kiss, like the one he had the night before. He went for it.

"Uwah!" Nnoitra cried, shoving Szayel off him. Szayel had actually quite enjoyed the kiss, because even though Nnoitra was in Gin's body, he was still a good kisser, even if said kiss was rather unexpected.

"Ugh!" Nnoitra wiped his mouth, "damn it, Szayel, we just ran into each other, you didn't have to attack my face with your lips!"

"Nonsense, I merely ran into you." Szayel said, though inside he was fist-pumping at the fact Nnoitra didn't rip his face off. He smiled slightly, "we need to find his office. I'm sure you know where it is, since you're called there for rough housing with Grimmjow so often..."

"Aizen-sama supports rough housing!" Nnoitra cried, adding quietly, "as long as it's not in the tea room..."

"Exactly. So it's this way, I assume?" Szayel started walking again. He was too happy he was back in his own body, he didn't really mind where they were going, as long as it was his own legs that were taking him there.

They were walking for a bit, passing a few arrancars; no one noticed there was something off about 'Gin'. And you;d think the fact he was frowning was a dead giveaway.

"There!" Nnoitra suddenly cried, pointing down the long white hallway. Ahead of them was the backs of Aizen and Tousen's heads; that was, it was actually Gin and Tousen. The two were talking animatedly; especially Tousen, though Gin was just shaking his head 'no' a lot and flailing his hands.

"Gin! There you are!" Nnoitra cried, running to meet the man who had stolen Aizen's body. Gin turned around, glaring, which seemed fitting in Aizen's body.

"I'm not Gin, you fool." He said. Nnoitra stopped in his tracks, Szayel right behind him.

"What?"

"You don't recognize your leader?" Gin hissed, sounding so very Aizen-ish, Nnoitra started to doubt himself.

"Ichimaru," Tousen's brows were knit together, "are you feeling alright? You just addressed Aizen-sama as yourself...?"

"Shut up, Shinigami," Nnoitra spat, turning to Szayel, "what the fuck is going on?"

"We'll have to find your body to figure out if that's Aizen-sama or not," Szayel said, "he seems very confused...Gin wouldn't say that."

"I'm not Gin!" the-one-who-was-supposedly-Gin cried, "come, Tousen, back to my office."

"Stop! Thief!" A new voice was added to the confusion. Nnoitra turned to see himself bounding into the hallway; that is, he saw his body bounding into the hallway.

"...Aizen-sama?" Szayel started, being cut off by the man who had just joined them

"Of course it's me, you fool," Aizen hissed, "did you not just switch bodies with me ten minutes ago, Szayel?"

"I'm Szayel," Szayel said with a little wave, "over here."

"And _I'm_ Sosuke Aizen!" Gin cried, poking a finger at Aizen's chest, "I don't know what you're talking about, _imposter._"

"What the hell is this?" Tousen asked, looking from Gin to Aizen and back again.

"Fuck! I'm _so confused!_" Nnoitra cried.

"No," Aizen said, "I really am Sosuke Aizen! That is Gin! He...he must think he's me..."

"The personality transfer!" Szayel gasped, "Aizen-sama...do you have any blood conditions, by any chance?"

"I..." Aizen blushed a bit, fiddling with the eyepatch, "yes, I do, my blood circulates faster than normal...it's how I get drunk so fast."

"That must be it," Szayel nodded, "Gin has absorbed the potion faster than others due to Aizen-sama's fast circulation, he must have adopted his personality faster than the rest of us."

"But..."Nnoitra bit at his nails, "how do we fix it?"


	9. Chapter 9

***AUTHOR'S NOTE*-** Hey guys, it's been a while, I'm sorry! I was having a horrible writ's block and was spending more time on my Deviantar account than on here *hangs head in shame* But then I opened it last night and wrote this entire chapter and half of the next one O_o. Anyways I hope you're not too angry! I hate to keep you waiting :3 ENJOY! -Sarah **

Chapter 9

"That man is an imposter!" Gin cried, pointing a unnaturally-tanned finger towards Aizen. _Hm, _Szayel thought, watching Aizen react explosively once more, _I knew Aizen-sama liked to tan, but that's ridiculous. He's turning orange._

Except the man in Aizen's body wasn't Aizen; it was Gin. The two had switched bodies; then, Aizen and Nnoitra had switched bodies, so that Aizen was in Nnoitra's body, Nnoitra was masquerading as Gin, and Gin seemed to think he was Aizen. Szayel had regained his own body, and was compelled just to leave the rest of them and run for it. He knew they couldn't figure this out without his help. Then again, as much as he disliked Aizen as a leader sometimes, he'd rather have Aizen leading him than _Gin_.

"Alright! Shut up, all of you!" Szayel cried, massaging his temples, thankful for the familiarity of his own face, "It seems Gin here has adopted Aizen-sama's personality; something I was afraid would happen. Now, I'm not going to lie, but when this happened to my test subjects, I usually just killed them and started again—"

"You can't kill me!" Gin cried, "I'm you Master, you fool!"

"Ugh," Szayel looked at the man as if he were a week-old burrito, or a topless woman, "will someone constrain him? Nnoitra?"

"Sure, ha," Nnoitra appeared being Gin and caught the mock-Aizen by the arms, and covered his mouth, "I've wanted to do that for a while!"

"I can still hear you," Aizen said gravely, "were you planning a mutiny or something?"

"What? No, I was joking, sir...!"

"If you would excuse me," Szayel said, folding his hands behind his back, and looking curiously over Gin, "I'm not sure if I can reverse this, I've never tried."

"You mean to say I'll be stuck in this oversized body forever?" Aizen cried.

"Hey, don't blame me," Nnoitra frowned, "I was re-born that way."

"Technically, you can still switch bodies with Nnoitra," Szayel said, "so that Nnoitra has his own body back, and you're stuck in Gin's."

"Fine, anything is better than this," Aizen said, stepping forward, but stumbling on his own feet, "damn, your body goes on for far to long!"

"...I am still confused." Tousen said. No one paid him any mind, and he just frowned at the wall, most probably thinking he was facing someone.

"No wait! How do I know you two won't just run off once you've got your own bodies back?" Aizen said, halting mid-step and spinning to look at the two Espada.

"We would never!" Szayel cried just as Nnoitra said:

"That was the plan, actually."

"Nnoitra!" Szayel cried.

"What? At least I'm honest, damn it! Maybe it's a side effect of being in Gin's body." He shrugged. Aizen stifled a laugh.

"Oh, Gin isn't honest. If he were honest he'd tell you all about the time we..." he stopped, clearing his throat, "ahem, any ways, I think we'll all just go back to your lab and see if you can...do something."

"Yes...?" Szayel turned on his heels and lead the group back, Nnoitra still holding on to Gin like a rabid puppy.

"Can we knock him out or something?" He asked as Gin still struggled, shouting something about tea and stolen underwear.

"Let me," Aizen said cooly. He strolled over to Gin, looking very Aizen-ish even with Nnoitra's long legs. Then, he swung his arm back and hit the ex-Shinigami on her head with such force, Gin's head sung back and his eyes rolled into his head. His legs gave out, and his body went slack in Nnoitra's arms, who hefted him over his shoulder like he was a pillaging Viking.

"That was pretty impressive, Aizen-sama," Nnoitra said bleakly, "do you do that often?"

"Only when he doesn't share the tea." Aizen said so seriously, Nnoitra wasn't sure if he was kidding or not.

"Shall we," Szayel said, already quite ahead of them, "I don't think we have much time to waste. This is quite a complicated problem, you see, and I'll have to make a whole new formula to counter-act the effects it's had on Gin. If we let it keep going for so long, who knows what will happen."

"You're supposed to know!" Aizen said, "didn't you say you fully tested this?"

"I suppose your definition of 'fully' and mine are different."

"Yes, remind me to have a meeting with the rest of the Espada about this afterwards." Aizen said icily. They walked in silence in awhile until...

"What do you think you are doing?"

Nnoitra froze in his tracks. He knew exactly who had just spoken, and it was not good, not at all.

"Ulquiorra," Aizen said, straightening up and folding his arms behind his back, "this is none of your concern. Go back to your duties."

"I only answer to Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra said in a tone that really sounded as if he'd rather nap, or abduct beautiful redheaded humans, "who, it seems, has been knocked out and abducted by you three."

"What- oh yes, I look like Nnoitra." Aizen grumbled, before sighing and trying again, "I am Aizen, fool. Stand down and let us pass, we are on our way to Szayel's lab."

"Do not talk to me in such manner, Nnoitra." Ulquiorra said. If he was angry, Szayel couldn't tell; he always looked the same to the scientist.

"He's telling the truth, Ulquiorra," Szayel said, stepping forward, his hand pushing up his glasses, "I've gotten everyone into a mess here, it seems. Aizen-sama and Gin have changed bodies—"

"Enough," Ulquiorra said, raising his hand, "unhand him."

"What? Are you deaf?" Nnoitra stepped forward, subconsciously fingering Gin's blade, "we need to get to Szayel's lab! That's Gin in there," he shrugged the shoulder with Gin on it, "not Aizen-sama. And if we—"

"_Unhand me you foul wretches!_" Gin suddenly screamed, flailing his arms on Nnoitra's shoulder. Ulquiorra sighed.

"I see," He said. He raised his hand once more, "and I shall ask once more. Unhand him."

"Ulquiorra—" Nnoitra started, but it was too late. With a bright green flash, a cero blasted right at the group. Nnoitra dodged out of the way, hurling Gin out of his arms in the process, and unsheathing Shinso, even though it felt very, very strange. He missed his Santa Teresa.

The smoke of the explosion cleared. There was a hole in the opposite wall, but it seemed even Szayel had dodged the cero. Aizen had been flung quite far, however, and was currently patting himself down frantically as if looking for something. Then he paused, and gave Nnoitra a deadly glare.

"Where's your weapon!" He cried.

"I left it in my room." Nnoitra cried, "...hey! You try lugging that thing around all day..."

"I suppose I didn't join you to the Espada for your brains." Aizen said.

"No, that was me!" Szayel chimed in from somewhere out of sight.

"Enough," Ulquiorra himself emerged from the smoke, hands in his hakama, as if he were just walking down the street, "what have you done with Aizen-sama, traitors?"

"Traitor! Please," Nnoitra laughed, putting Shinso between himself and Ulquiorra, "fuck, I feel like I'm betraying Santa Teresa. But I'll fight you with Gin's sword if I have to!"

"You can stop the silly pretence, Gin," Ulquiorra said, "I can see through your fraud."

"Ha!" Nnoitra looked over his shoulder to Aizen, who was still back where he had been thrown, "he's not so smart either, is he?"

"Nnoitra, stop pissing him off," Szayel said from where ever he was, "we need to get going."

"Where _did_ Gin go?" Aizen asked, looking around to no avail.

"Fuck, now we have to go find him again." Nnoitra rolled his eyes, "look, Ulquiorra, I'd _love_ to fight you some other day, but right now, I miss being a fucking giant so...if you'll move out of the way..."

"I will not let you pass until I have secured Aizen-sama's safety."

"Oh for the love of...just _move_!" Nnoitra opened his mouth and did something that looked like what probably should have been a cero, but, being in Gin's body, he just ended up waving his tongue in Ulquiorra's face like an idiot, "...fuck, I forgot."

Ulquiorra actually looked surprised for once. Aizen took the opportunity to run past the stunned Espada, his arms flailing very un-Aizen like.

"Let's go!" He said, disappearing into the smoke behind Ulquiorra. Nnoitra sneered.

"I don't leave halfway through a battle."

"Nnoitra," Szayel came forward, a bit of pink visible through the smoke, "you go ahead. I need you to find Gin and bring him to my laboratory. I'll meet you there."

Nnoitra eyed Szayel for a moment; he was visible now, right behind Ulquiorra, Fornicaras drawn high above his head.

"Fine," Nnoitra said, sheathing his sword, "I would've been shit with this tiny thing, anyways."

He dashed off after Aizen through the smoke, sincerely hopeful the scientist wouldn't get himself killed; there was no way he'd get his own body back without Szayel. Besides, after a little while in that pink-themed body...well, it'd be a shame if it were hurt.

He found Aizen a few minutes later; the man was staring at his reflection in a puddle on the ground, sneering.

"What?" Nnoitra asked, approaching him slowly, "c'mon, we need to find Gin."

"Yes," Aizen said, "I'm sure he ran back to my office. Which is nearby, thankfully."

They didn't find Gin in Aizen's office; they found him outside it. Curled up in a ball, he was passed out on the floor outside the door, as if he had lain down and decided to take a nap.

"I don't think that's a good sign." Nnoitra said, prodding the Aizen-imposter with his foot. He didn't move.

"No, no, probably not." Aizen rubbed his chin, "well, he's easier to transport this way, any how. So go on, pick him up and let's get on with this."

"Fuck, he's so heavy; someone's gotta lay off the tea biscuits...I mean," Nnoitra back tracked as Aizen gave him a look, "I bet it's the brain that's so heavy. Yeah."

Nnoitra shouldered Gin once more, and the two set off in silence. Nnoitra was pretty sure he had offended Aizen, who seemed rather distant; even for Aizen. They walked a little while further, before finally coming to a stop in front of Szayel's lab. The heavy doors were locked, however.

"I wish I was in my own body," Nnoitra grumbled, "I could just knock this thing down. I _am_ the strongest, after all."

"Well...perhaps then I could." Aizen said. Nnoitra tried not to laugh.

"I'm sorry Aizen-sama, but have you ever even made a cero before?"

"Oh, so you were planning on ceroing the wall down, costing us expenses in plaster and dry wall? No, Nnoitra, I was just going to knock it over on its hinges," he sighed, "I could reach the hinges from here. You are very tall, did you ever realize?"

"No, really?"

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Yes."

"Stop it," He reached his hand up towards the giant brass hinge that connected the door to the wall. It was very grand; meant to be impressive, but it was really just a hassle for maintenance. With the frown, Aizen clasped the hinge with his large hands, grunting, "well, this won't take much..." He pulled; nearly pulling down half the wall with it, "...oops."

"I _am _the strongest, after all." Nnoitra said again, as the door teetered and fell, leaving an empty door way and a half torn-down wall. Aizen stood with the hinge still in his hands, gaping.

"I suppose I'll have to call the drywaller again." He picked his way through the doorway after Nnoitra.

Nnoitra entered the room with overall distaste. It seemed every time he entered the laboratory, something seriously horrible happened that caused him pain. Fracciones scattered as he shuffled over to counter and laid Gin down on its stainless-steel surface, knocking a few dangerous-looking liquids in test tubes over in the process. They sizzled and spit flames as Aizen looked over his unconscious second-in-command.

"What do we do now?" Nnoitra asked, hissing at a peeping Fracciones.

"Wait for Szayel to return." Aizen said.

There was a loud bang back near the entrance. Nnoitra turned to see a shadowy figure picking it's way through the rubble, cursing a bit under their breath.

"Szayel?" Nnoitra called, almost hopefully. The smoke cleared and the shadow came closer. Nnoitra's heart, that is if he had one, sank. Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Oh my me!" Aizen cried, rubbing his temples, "not again."

"What did you do to Szayel?" Nnoitra hissed, drawing his borrowed blade on Ulquiorra once more.

"I didn't do anything to him," Ulquiorra said, "I'm glad you think so fondly of me."

"What?"Nnoitra stepped back, "Uhm...I'm pretty sure I've called you an assfuck before. I wouldn't call that _fondly_."

"Oh, shut up, Nnoitra," Ulquiorra said, flicking his head to the side as if his hair was in his eyes, "isn't it obvious? I'm not UIquiorra. Would Ulquiorra do _this_?" He cracked a smile. Nnoitra screamed as if he were seeing the end of the world, "ow. My cheeks hurt as if I never have done that before."

"I don't think you have." Aizen mumbled from the table. Ulquiorra frowned.

"What? What did you do to my work bench? Ah...did you notice that Gin's pants are on fire?"

"Ulquiorra...?" Nnoitra said slowly.

"I already said, I'm not Ulquiorra," he sighed, folding his hands behind him and walking forward, "if you haven't guess already, I am no other than—"

"Szayel."


	10. Chapter 10

*Author's note* Yo, guys. Sorry about this ridiculously short chapter. I actually got interrupted from my fanfics with writing my ACTUAL NOVEL. HAhaa, funny, that is. Anyways, I really do want to finish this one! And I felt so bad about keeping you all hanging, I come with a peace offering. Please, take this, and don't kill me. I love comments, btw. I always respond, and they really do keep me encouraged to keep writing xD Please enjoy this and I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out :) Thanks guys!*

10.1

"Szayel?" Nnoitra sighed, "what the hell, why do you...you switched bodies with Ulquiorra?"

"Yes," Szayel smiled, though it was still quite...wrong, "how else did you expect me to get past him," he frowned as if he smelt something foul, "though I do regret loosing my body once more."

"Well, where is he?" Aizen asked, before restarting , "never mind, it's not important right now. We need to get this sorted out first."

"He's knocked out, to answer your question," Szayel said, going over to where Aizen stood with Gin on the work table, Nnoitra following in tow, "I woke up before him after the transformation. I think my body is getting faster at processing the change or something. As if it's developing an immunity."

"But...how did you do it?" Nnoitra was curious; Ulquiorra wasn't just powerful, but also quite smart, as well. Szayel couldn't have pulled the 'hey, drink this!' trick on him.

"Forced it down his throat," Szayel said, "I've had practice with such techniques against my Fracciones. It's almost a talent," he rolled his eyes, "anyways. He shouldn't be waking up any time soon. I had a spare sleeping mixture in my pocket; I had totally forgotten about it."

"What are you a witch, with all these potions?" Nnoitra mumbled under his breath. Szayel glared at him.

"Technically I'd be a _warlock_."

"Let's not get off the topic," Aizen said anxiously, "what do you think, Szayel? How can you reverse this?"

"Hm..." Szayel cocked his head to the side, staring down at the sleeping shinigami, "why is he sleeping?"

"I don't know. We found him like that." Nnoitra shrugged. Szayel frowned, and opened Gin eyes with his forefingers. The man's eyes were racing back and forth, as if he were watching a ping-pong match.

"Well, he's dreaming, which is good because that means he isn't dead."

"Oh, really?"

"The problem is, I don't know if we can do the body switching process while he's knocked out like this. But...hm, I wonder if it would work..."

"What is it?" Aizen asked, tapping his foot, which was very unlike him. He had his hands shoved in his pockets, and he was sneering, most probably unintentionally.

"Well, the reason you, Aizen-sama, can't go back into your own body is because it is being occupied by Gin's spirit. And since he's knocked out like this, we can't get him to switch with you...you cannot switch an unconscious and a conscious mind, it's just not compatible. However, we do have spirit-stealing machines over here." He walked a few paces over to a scary-looking piece of machinery that slightly resembled an anteater. Or a mosquito.

"What...what's the point of that? Why the hell do you even have one?" Nnoitra stared at the thing, a single eyebrow raised.

"It's coming in pretty handy right now, no? Any ways, you can't fight very well if you have no soul."He patted the side if the metallic monster as if it were a loved one. It was taller than he was, about six foot; Ulquiorra was short. It was made of silver stainless steel, with a pointed limb on the front like a syringe. There was a large, clear holding area in the middle that resembled a fishbowl; it was attached to the pointed end by a yellow tube. The whole thing was held up by four metal legs that had claws on them.

"So you're going to take Gin's soul and excavate it into that thing?" Aizen frowned, "is it safe? I mean, I've been training him since he was a child. It'll be hard to find someone with that kind of devotion...who isn't blind."

"No. I mean, yes, it would be hard to find another slave. But no, it's not entirely safe. Especially in this situation, when there's a chance the 'I'm Aizen-sama!' thing is permanent," he sighed, restarting since Aizen was frowning, "it's a small chance! I'm sure it is just a...a very small possibility," Aizen was still frowning so he said, "there's no way to know unless we try."

"I suppose not," he said quietly, "yes, go on."

"Alright, bring him over here." Szayel pulled a gurney from apparently nowhere, positioning it under the needle end of the machine. Before Nnoitra could lift Gin, Aizen was already doing it, carrying him over to the machine and placing him gently on the gurney. When the Espada looked at him oddly, he said:

"What? It's _my_ body after all!"

"Yes," Szayel nodded, though a smile played at the corners of his lips, "I shall turn on the machine, now. It will bore into his body and extract his soul."

"Okay, yes, but my body won't actually be hurt, right?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama, you will be fine." Szayel walked around to the side of the machine, flipping open a control-panel like thing and pressing a bunch of buttons on the side, "you might want to stand back, though." He smiled, almost maniacally, and flicked a big green switch. The machine whirled to life, humming like an off-tune viola player. The needle point started to move, lurching down towards Gin's unconscious body. Nnoitra grimaced, then smiled, thankful it wasn't him that was having his soul, or what was left of it, extracted. He wasn't even sure if he could have his soul extracted; he was pretty sure he didn't even have one. Maybe being in Gin's body was having an effect on him. He shuddered; that was a scary thought. The needle went into Gin's mouth, and for a moment, Nnoitra wondered if it had been sterilized first. But the thought was cut short; Gin started making a horrible moaning noise as the machine whirled away. His body started convulsing.

"Uh...Szayel..." Aizen started, but Szayel was staring intently at Gin's body, a creepy-ass smile on his face. The words dried up in Aizen's mouth. A bluish-white liquid started flowing up the needle and down into the glass middle section through the connecting tube; it oozed much like honey, but it smelt like flowers.

"Hm, I didn't know Shinigami souls smelt like lilacs." Szayel said. He brought a black-nailed hand to his face, attempting to push up the glasses that weren't there, forgetting for a moment who's body he was in, and in turn poking himself in the eye. He grumbled under his breath, trying instead to make it seem like he was merely scratching his nose, hoping no one was watching. His eye was still watering a minute later, though.

Nnoitra watched the glass center, nearly full now with the silvery substance. The machine ground to a stop, and Gin's body lay still and dead looking. The air hung stale between them.

"Er...now what?"

"Now we do the same thing to Aizen-sama and hopefully get him back into his own body, while Gin will be inserted into yours...then you two will drink the potion, and this mess will be over."

"Er...what about Ulquiorra? You're still in his body, you know?"

"Oh, I know," Szayel said with a smile, flicking the black hair out of his new green eyes, "I was thinking of keeping this body."

"...Really?"

"Fuck, no, you really think I would?" Szayel turned dramatically, busying himself with the machine, "you don't know me at all, Nnoitra."

"To be honest, Szayel, I'm confused at hell about who _anyone_ is anymore."

"Just help me move Gin's body so we can excavate Aizen-sama's spirit and make the switch."

He flicked a switch, releasing the glass fishbowl that contained Gin's spirit. He placed it carefully on a table; although dumping it down the toilet would be a handy way to get rid of Gin, Aizen-sama seemed to be rather attached to the fox-face. He set down the bowl and went to fetch a new one from under a work table.

"Uuu...hey? What is this?" An oddly familiar, oddly annoying voice said. Szayel hit his head on the table top. The voice was coming from the filled fishbowl. It was Gin.


End file.
